Decisions Divide Us, Fate Unites Us
by anzz14
Summary: Kate gave birth to Katiana J. but she gave her up for adoption. After tragedy strikes fate decides to bring them together. AU.
1. The Killings

**I don't own anything, at all, only the characters of my creation. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1; The Killing.<p>

It was just another normal morning; get up, have a shower, coffee and off we go to complete another day of paperwork while we wait for another phone call to inform us of another murder to be solved. Castle never really liked paperwork, so obviously he would be one to stay home. Just a few minutes after getting stuck into paperwork Kate started to doze off. Well she started and she never really ended up dozing off, when she heard someone call out to her from the break room.

"Beckett," Ryan shouted, she startled, looking towards the break room, "we got a fresh one." she rapidly stood, grabbed her favourite leather jacket, followed her two colleagues who were now more like her over-protective brothers, and flipped Castle a text telling him she'll be dropping by to pick him up in 15minutes.

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle arrive at crime scene together looking at this a well-built house, possibly owned by a high-class family. They walked together and ducked under the yellow tape and were led down the hallway, they bypassed what looked like the lounge where they saw two young girls in their mid-teens one comforting the other. Beckett knew what it was like losing a parent especially at a young age. They continued their way down the hallway until the officer led them to what must've been the master bedroom.<p>

"Hey Lanie, what do we got?" she asked

"Well, over here we have the female victim who has strangulation markers on her throat, also rope marks on her hands and around the legs suggesting she was tied to a chair but there is no evidence what so ever that she was held in this room. The male victim over here didn't suffer as much as his wife over there, causes of death were both GSW to the back of the head, but I'll know more when I get them back to the morgue. It seems as if he put up a real fight to defend his wife, a true story of true love." she said with a saddened look.

"Thanks Lanie" she replied, she turned to see Ryan was concentrated on finding smaller pieces to complete the puzzle with the help of Castle.

A few moments after Beckett heard a scream and just moments later her name was being called and she turned out into the hallway and saw an officer who led her to the bathroom, only to find something more horrifying than what they had seen in the master bedroom, this was much worst. First a couple and now a teenager, what kind of monster could have possibly done this?

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Im sorry if I spell things differently, I am from New Zealand and we do spell things just a little different from you all.<strong>


	2. Discoveries

**Hey I've kinda changed it up and got rid of one twin I felt bad that I would've killed one off and then kate go through this pain again so here we goooooo :) Enjoy x**

**disclaimed .**

* * *

><p>Kate stared blankly at the girl who was in the tub who looked to be 17 maybe older, she heard sobs coming from behind her, a girl looking exactly like that one in the bath tub. She looked at the sobbing girl and took in her features, it shocked Kate at how much this girl looked like her. Her eyes, those hazel eyes just a little lighter than her own eyes full with hurt and tears, the girl also had olive skin just like Kate, but a few tones darker than hers, and her hair, her hair just made Kate's body fill with jealousy, the girl had beautiful chestnut-coloured hair that fell past her shoulders, the tips of her hair had been somewhat dip dyed with a darkish blonde just so you could see the blonde blend in with chestnut colour, the only thing that was different from her with the hair was that Kate's was wavy and the girls hair was out and straightened. The girls body type was amazing, she looked as if she was an athlete or maybe even a dancer.<p>

The young girl who looked nothing like the one in the bathtub was taken out of the bathroom by another young, yet older looking girl who looked more like a friend, maybe even a relative.

Kate turned to see that Laine had discovered what the screaming was about, she stared looking at the young girl in the bathtub, her body buried underneath the water.

Two uniformed officers pulled her body out of the tub, her black hair soaked, the only thing she had on was an underwear and a bra.

* * *

><p>Kate gave Laine a few minutes to examine the young women's body and walked out to find the girl who had been sobbing ever since she had laid eyes on her.<p>

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is my partner Castle." she greeted, she saw the girl had finally stopped crying, and that she was being comforted by another young girl.

"Hi, I'm Katiana J. Hansen, this is my best friend Ashley." the young girl said

"Hi Katiana, Im Richard Castle. Can you I ask how old you are?" the author asked

"I know who you are, and I'm 15"

she replied while playing with her fingers not taking any chances at looking up at him

"Oh so you've read my books, huh?" he asked

"No. My dad was your lawyer for that time you were arrested for taking a horse, when you were naked." she said and Kate couldn't help but smirk at the young girls reply. Kate quickly wiped the smirk off her face, so she could get onto the serious questions.

"Katiana, can I ask just a few questions?"

"Yeah sure, but please call me Tia."

"Ok Tia. Can you tell me your relation to all the victims?"

"My mom, my dad and my sister."

"Can you give me their names?" the detective continued to ask

"My mom's name is Elizabeth, my dad's name is Donald, and my sister Kristina." she said starting to sob

"Tia, you're doing really great, now I just need to ask you one more questi-" she hadn't even asked her question when she turned and hear some yelling coming from the front door. She focused here attention back to Tia.

"Ok Tia, as I was saying you're doing really-" and yet again she was cut off

"Tia!" somebody exclaimed

Tia moved up from her spot, "Uncle Will" she said and she ran into his arms crying her eyes out just like before.

Kate and Castle turned to see that the man Tia was hugging was none other than Senator William Bracken.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it, please review.<strong>


	3. Startings

Chapter 3;

**disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Kate was trying to connect the dots to how Bracken could even be related to any of these victims.<p>

"Senator Bracken, what a surprise." she thought carefully about her words and to be quiet honest it wasn't a surprise because he always had the tendency to show up unexpectedly but it was because their were two teenage girls standing right in their presence.

"I could say the same myself detective, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Senator, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? Do you have some sort of connection with the victims."

"Could you tell me who the victims are? All I was told was that there was a crime scene at this address."

"Yes, there has been a crime committed at this address, the murders of Elizabeth, Donald and Kristina Hansen."

"Oh god-"

"Senator could you please answer my question. What is your relation to the victims?" she hated this bastard but she didn't want it to show in a room full of detectives, colleagues and especially a young teenage girl.

"Elizabeth was my younger sister." he answered

"I am very sorry for your loss Senator, and I know this isn't a very good time but may I possibly ask your niece a few questions?" she asked, she was sorry though not sorry for him but for young girl that had just discovered her deceased parents and sister.

"Im sorry detective, but I will be taking my niece and her friend with me to my own home for the mean time and you can contact my lawyer for when you would like to speak to her, you may only speak to her when I or my lawyer is present, here is his number." he said slowly pulling out a card with the name Jeremy Marshall typed up in bold. The senator then led his niece and her dear friend outside to his private vehicle which was waiting for him, a plain black SUV with black tinted windows.

"I've always hated his guts, I mean first he murders my mother, then he thinks he can just take a young girl from my crime scene who is possibly a witness." she said to Castle, she was now filled with fury and rage towards the man she had hated ever since she discover the truth about her mothers murder.

"Calm down Kate, we'll find a way to talk to her without him knowing, come on I think Laine has something for us"

* * *

><p>Kate walked back into the bathroom where Laine has just finished examining the body.<p>

"What can you tell us about this victim Laine?"

"Well judging by the strangulation marks on her throat I would say that was what killed her but it looks like she was hit over the head with a weird shaped object, but I can't say what the COD is right at the moment."

"Thanks Laine"

"Kate, can I talk to you just quickly?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Laine could see that Castle was eavesdropping, "Girl talk Castle."

"Oh ok I'll just go do.. something.. helpful." he said, unsure of what to do he roamed around the house.

"Kate, don't you think it's a bit weird that girl out there is what, 15 maybe 16 years-old and the fact that she practically looks exactly like you, don't you think it's her?"

Kate hadn't thought of the young girl possibly being the beautiful baby girl she gave up for adoption right until that moment, and Laine was the only one who knew besides her father.

"Laine, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." she said

"But girl we gone be talkin' bout this sometime soon."

* * *

><p>Kate had found Castle roaming one of the bedrooms, filled with certificates and awards and also trophy after trophy, she stood in the doorway admiring his interest in all the awards on the walls.<p>

"See something you like Castle?"

"Actually detective, see a lot of things I like, number one on the list is my beautiful wife-to-be" he said winking and moving towards her.

"Castle, what did I tell you we can't be like this at crime scenes." she had said it time and time again but it just didn't seem to sink into his head.

He slowly backed away from her, "We'll save this for later then." he said

"So who's room is this?"

"This is young Katiana's room"

"Anything interesting?"

"Only the fact that she's the top volleyball player not only in the state but in the Tri-state area, and she's also a sophomore on the varsity team. This girl is amazing, she's also the top server, and mid blocker in the state, and has the top most accuracy when it comes to spiking. This girl is a future athlete, and look at all these trophies."

"Wow Castle, your right this is amazing, I wish I was this good."

"Kate, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's weird that when ever Bracken shows up its always a case related to your mother's?"

"Castle, can we just not talk about this at the moment, we should really get to the precinct now." and that was that no questions asked and buts.

* * *

><p>After stopping at Starbucks to get some coffee, they went back to the precinct to find that Ryan and Esposito had already started on the board.<p>

"Hey guys, what do we have?"

"Donald, Elizabeth and Kristina Hansen. Mr Hansen is a high paid lawyer, Mrs Hansen is a neurosurgeon and our young victim Kristina is a college student at UPenn." said Ryan

"Ok... so where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Hours past by and all they had was a bunch of dead ends.<p>

"Ok, how about tomorrow morning we all come back together and we can get back to it, I think we should call it a night." the detective then looked at her watch and saw that it 10.39pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have made Tia a volleyball player, basically cos I love volleyball and because some fanfics I've read Kate's daughter has been quite the dancer so I thought I'd mix it up abit. So that's that chapter, please review<strong>


	4. Truth

Chapter4;

**disclaimed**

* * *

><p>After walking through the door, Kate led Castle straight to the couch, "Babe, I need to tell you something, and I'm telling you this because I don't want our marriage to be filled with and guilt and what if's, so im just gonna come out and say this."<p>

"Kate, what ever it is-" he was cut short by her next words

"Please Rick, just let me say what I need to because I that if you say something I'll just have more reasons to not tell you."

"Ok... What is it?"

"15 years ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was conceived a month after my mothers death, and when I found out I just couldn't do it, I decided that I couldn't raise a child after what had happened it just wasn't the right time in my life, so then when she was born a month early in September on the 14th day I gave her up for adoption." by now Kate's eyes were full of tears and pain

"Kate, why are you telling me this? Does this have something to do with the young girl we saw today, Katiana?"

"Rick, I'm telling this... because I think she's my daughter, the only thing that's making me believe this is because she looks so much like me and it's kind of scary and even Laine thinks it too, and yes Castle, Laine does know."

"Kate, if she is you daughter then we should really check her birth certificate first then we can go and get her out the dragons den."

"Your not mad?"

"No Kate, if she's your daughter then we should really get to know her, and if she's anything like you, my beautiful fiancé, then she'll be a new blessing to my life. Always."

"Always." she repeated his words with the tears gone and only a smile to be seen, they called it a night and headed up to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up early the next morning, moving around the loft trying not to wake Rick and Martha. She brewed some coffee and made some breakfast, and soon after starting she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Rick coming closer.<p>

"How is my beautiful fiancée on this beautiful morning?" he asked

"She is dreading the moment she has to leave for work, but she's happy that her fiancé will be there by her side." and with that said, they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Time to get to work, let's go Writer Boy."

* * *

><p>On their way to the precinct Kate had rung Laine to ask her to pull up Katiana's birth certificate just to see if she was in fact her birth mother.<p>

Once they arrived to the precinct Kate went straight down to Laine leaving Castle with boys

"Hey Laine."

"Kate."

"What? What is it? Is it her? Please say it's her Laine, please say it is." she couldn't contain herself, she just needed to know if that was her baby girl.

Laine lifted her head from the paper and from the smile that was on her face Kate just knew, tears of joy streaming down her face, the two best friends shared a long hug and after Laine had filled her in one the causes of deaths, Kate made her way back up to Castle.

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped at her level and she jumped off, going to the break room knowing that he would be in there if he wasn't with the boys. She walked in to see him standing at the coffee noticed her standing there with a smile an a few tears of joy.<p>

"I guess we've found my step-daughter?" he asked

"Indeed we have Mr Castle." she was ecstatic at the fact that she had just found her daughter and she couldn't hold it in, and she pulled him close and they had another long passionate kiss, she didn't care because she had just found her daughter, and in a few months she was going to marry the man of her dreams, their kiss was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see that Javi was standing there watching them, he then spoke up.

"We think we've got something." they followed him to the board where Ryan was waiting next to the whiteboard. They stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Ok, so we have evidence that a man had been following every member of the Hansen's and that's why Kristina had come home from UPenn so that she was safe, her dean at UPenn said that she had just come home on Thursday. Mr Hansen has been working from home ever since Kristina had been home, our neurosurgeon mother had only been working when it came to emergencies, and the youngest, Tia has been on the move undercover, to when it comes to school and volleyball, she's been moving with details on her every move, curtesy of her Uncle Will, but it seems this guys been following the youngest member from time to time."

"Wait, hold on how do we know this?" the female detective asked

"Well we went through Mr Hansen's email and found numerous amounts of emails sent back and forth to and from a private investigator under the name Jackson Wright, we were just on our way to pay him a visit."

"Ok great, I think we'll go and pay the young volleyball prodigy a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Um so yeah that's that chapter 4 and yeah I've been pretty bored lately since its Sunday night here in NZ so I've been non-stop typing.<strong>


	5. Unsafe

**A/N: It has come to my attention that some of youse thought Kristina is Tia's twin, I decided that Kristina was just the older sister and I decided not to use a twin, so if you did want a fic with a twin Im actually working on one.**

* * *

><p>They knocked on the door of the private house and the door swung open to reveal the dragon.<p>

"Hello detective."

"Good afternoon Senator, may we come in."

"Of course, come in detective, have you found who was responsible for the murders of my sister and her family?"

"No, unfortunately we haven't, we've just come to talk to your niece, Tia."

"Yes sure, anything to help you with your investigation, I'll just go grab her."

"Wow, he's being cooperative." at that moment they saw a teenager appear at the top of the stairs as they stood in the foyer, the young girl walked down the stairs carefully watching her every step.

"Hi detective, um please come this way." the young girl led them to the lounge, and Kate could see bruises on her arm and also around the back of her neck, the young girl turned and gestured for the two to take a seat, that was when Kate recognised the graze on the young girl knee as if someone was hurting her, and she didn't see these marks the time before when she was at the crime scene.

"So Tia, I don't think we got to finish off my questions, may I continue my questions?"

"Yeah sure, did you want something to drink or anything to eat."

"No thanks we're good, right Castle."

"Yeah we're good."

"Ok, where did you wanna start with the questions?" the young girl asked

"The murders took place between the hours of 8am and 11am. Where were you at this time?"

"Um, I was at school." the young girl said

"The operator said the call came in at 11.47am, what were you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"Well, like every other Friday I come home during my free period with Ashley and I grab my volleyball gear and then we stay for awhile to have something to eat, I never thought I'd go home to that." she said while tears started to form, Kate touched her leg trying to comfort her but she jumped out of her seat and screamed at the hand that had just touched her knee. The Senator then returned at that moment and put an arm around his niece, comforting her.

"Detective I think it's best that you leave now." they saw the Senator lead his niece up to her room, and Kate could see that in this arms she was more scared than before. They got into the car and then that's when she finally spoke.

"You saw those markers too right? And the way she was when he took her up the stairs, I mean the way she was shaking, right?"

"Kate, im a parent too i didn't miss a thing."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We go back to the precinct and we see if the boys have anything for us, and then when the time comes we see what happens and maybe she'll give us a call if she needs to."

* * *

><p>After stopping for coffee they drove straight to the precinct. They stepped off the elevator and found that Ryan and Espo had just finished questioning Jackson Wright.<p>

"Did youse get anything outta him?"

"Yeah, so all we know is that this man has been following the Hansen's for almost 4months and that Mr Hansen had only hired Jackson after a month of finding out this guy had been following the family. Other than that we've got nothing. How'd it go with Tia?"

"All I know is that she came home to get her volleyball gear and that this happened every Friday, we were cut short again she just freaked out, I think it's got something to do with Bracken."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it looked like she feared him and she had marks all over her arm, and neck and a graze on her leg."

"She didn't have any on her at the crime scene." Ryan said

"I know that's the thing, I just can't imagine a young girl ever going through this."

* * *

><p>Well I think we should call it a night and get some rest this case is just full of a bunch of dead ends. We'll see you guys early in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

Tomorrow we bury my parents and my sister, it feels weird though I thought I'd be much older when the time came around. Ever since their deaths Uncle Will's been calmer, I don't know if he's trying to hide it or what, but there's definitely been a lot of drinking now, he got drunk last night and was standing at the top of the stairs, yelling about some lady lawyer named Johanna and how she started all this, I could hear everything from my room. I went out and he was sculling the bottle of whiskey, I tried and tried to take the bottle off him, we started to move all over the second level of the house fighting over it, things got heated and he grabbed my arms and pulled the bottle out of my hands, and then that's when he pulled my hair and grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a harsh warning. Then thats when he nudged me and I went flying down the stairs and everything just went black. I woke by the sound of Uncle Will waking me up telling me that Detective Beckett had come to ask me a few questions. I felt really dizzy and I walked out to the stairs, I clutched onto the rail and walked down the stair carefully, watching every step. I led them to the lounge where they ask my a few questions. We were only two questions in when I freaked because she tried to comfort me, but after the first time I just couldn't have people touching me unless I truly trusted them. Uncle Will told them to leave and they did, but I wanted them to stay, even though I freaked when she touched me I needed her here, I guess I only freaked cos she took me by surprise. I guess now that night is upon us it's time to rest. Goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I hoped you like it :)<strong>


	6. Freeing Myself

Morning had arrived and Tia rose early to have a shower, she then got changed into a plain black, quarter sleeve, skater dress that came down just above her knees and matched it with her first pair of white stilettos that Kristina had brought her, and added the necklace her dad had brought her on her 13th's birthday, it was a plain silver necklace with five rings on it, and she wore out her natural curls, just the way her mom liked her hair.

There were many people at the funeral, some of mom's colleagues and some of dad's rich clients came too, Kristina's boyfriend showed too he even say front row with me and Uncle Will. I was deep in thoughts when the priest called for me to say a few words, I hadn't realised until Kristina's boyfriend, Matthew nudged me and told me it was time. I slowly walked up to the podium and began to improvise.

"I'd first like to thank everyone for coming to support me and my Uncle Will and also to share the happy moments of my family. Um, I don't really have anything prepared, so I'll just go with the flow..." Tia dragged on for awhile sharing memories, family trips and even memories of her 13th birthday, which was possibly the best she'd had.

After the burial everyone went back to the Senators private home for refreshments and took the time to say hi to Tia, and by 5:00pm everyone had left the house, but then there was still her Uncle Will. It was when everyone left that her uncle pulled a fresh bottle of whiskey, when Tia had next come down he had already drunken more than half the bottle. Tia decided to turn around, but was stopped by the voice of her uncle talking to someone on the phone, it seemed as if he was too drunk to know what he was even talking about. She crept closer so that she could hear more of the conversation, she couldn't hear what the man on the other line was saying but all she could hear was her uncle talking about was a murder, he was reliving a murder case.

He began laughing hysterically "Do you remember when we took down Johanna Beckett and her little followers? I can't believe we spent all that money trying to get that bitch killed. She truly is the reason my sister is dead. Johanna's daughter Kate has been investigating the case of Eliza, Donald and Kristina. Can you believe it?" Tia couldn't believe what she was hearing, her uncle was starting to sound like a drunk gossip girl. Who was she meant to tell about this murder? She had just heard a confession straight from her uncles mouth.

Tia began moving towards the stairs backwards as carefully as possible. Without noticing the small round table in the middle of the foyer, she backed into the table, and fell flat on her backside. She heard footsteps coming and she quickly ran for the stairs until she was cut short by her uncles voice

"Tia, my beautiful baby niece, come here you little bundle of joy." he was sounding more drunk then ever now, it really made him look like an idiot, and I guess he had no idea that I may have been listening in on his conversation.

"Hey Uncle Will." she greeted him awkwardly

"Wanna drink? I can pour you a glass."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on when has anything stopped you? And seriously, you've never been one to turn a drink down from your favourite uncle."

"Yeah, um I kinda stopped drinking, but uhhh I think that's enough for you Uncle Will, so uh I'll just take this away." she picked up the glass, and then she grabbed the bottle, she began to walk to the cabinet where it was kept, but was stopped short by a hand gripping onto her wrist.

"Where do you think your taking that?"

"Uncle Will you've consumed enough alcohol in the past 2 days."

"You don't get to tell me anything about my drinking habits, your just a little bitch." he started grabbing onto the bottle, trying to rip it out of his hands, the struggle went on for a good 5 minutes, then when his hand met the side of her cheek she fell to the ground and she felt numb all over, the only thing she could feel was the stinging on her cheek. She got up of the ground and ran you to her bedroom, she didn't want to even see him now, she didn't even want to look at him for second longer. I got to my room and I looked in the mirror, all I could see was the outline of the hand, I touched it and it stung my face, I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, I thought that this was complete bullshit, I couldn't put up with it any longer. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't think of what to do, I was just packing stuff into my duffel bag, I couldn't take, I didn't want to become a victim as well, while I was packing I sent a S.O.S message to Ashley, I really needed her right now. I had just finished packing my bag when my phone started ringing, it was Ashley.

"Ash?"

"Ti? Hey what's wrong? I just read your S.O.S" Ashley could tell that her best friend was in tears just telling by her voice. Ashley and the volleyball girls were the only ones who called her by her court name even when they were off court

"Ash, I can't take it anymore, I don't wanna do this anymore, please can you just ask your mom if I can stay at yours just for awhile, please?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, hold up." Tia could hear voices on the other side of the phone, she could tell that Mrs Stud was concerned because she was using that motherly voice.

"Hey Ti, what time do you want us to pick you up?" Ashley asked

"No, no it's ok I'll come to you guys."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to clear my head."

"Ok, get here safe though."

"I will don't worry, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>I had been staying at the Stud's household for 2 days now, my parents murder still hadn't been solved yet. I rung an old friend of dads, who's also a lawyer because I was trying to find a way out of my uncles custody. I didn't care where I went anywhere away from him was fine. It was early on Wednesday morning when he came over to discuss the case. Jacob Queens, one of the states top lawyers.<p>

"Ok Tia, so are you ready for tonight?"

"I think I am."

"Ok so all you have to do is just say what needs to be said ok?"

"Yeah ok. But um there was also one more thing."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I know my dad worked with a Jim Beckett and I was wondering if he had any relation to a Johanna Beckett?"

"Yeah, Johanna was his wife. May I ask why?" he said softly

"I just wanted him to be there with any other family members, and I'd also like there to be a police officer there during the hearing."

"That'd be pretty easy, Mr Beckett's daughter just happens to be Detective Beckett."

"Really I never made the connection between all of them, do you think I could speak to her before the hearing?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be able to get that sussed out."

"Thank you Mr Queens, for everything. Really, I appreciate it."

This was my time to come out with the truth. Everything, absolutely everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I guess this chapter was pretty rushed a little but I really wanted to update for y'all and yeah . Please review :) x<strong>


	7. Breaking News

**A/N: hey guys this is kind of a short chapter, I won't be posting much later during the weeks since it is the last week of school this week, I really have to use it for study leave. But I will try my best to update ASAP. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Kate was awoken by her phone ringing, the caller ID was under 'Espo' she picked it up and answered it<p>

"Beckett."

"Hey Beckett, you might wanna switch onto the morning news, Channel 9"

"Um, okay." she hung up and woke Castle and they both headed down to the TV as fast as possible, they quickly turned to channel 9 to see what Espo's morning call was about.

"Welcome back to Channel 9 Morning News, if you have just joined us we have just had a confirmed reports that Senator William Bracken is currently in the process of losing his 15 year-old niece, Katiana J. Hansen. After the murder of his younger sister, brother-in-law and his eldest niece Kristina, Bracken was granted custody of his youngest niece after it was proven that he was the only remaining relative of young Katiana who is better known as Tia. But now after this family tragedy we have just recently had news and confirmed reports that young Katiana ran away from her uncle's home and ran off to a close friends house because she feared for her life. We now go over to our reporter who is covering the story Elena Thompson. Elena what more can you tell us about the story?"

"Well Michelle, I'm standing outside of the court house right at this moment, and court was in session not only early this morning but also late last night, where members of the jury say that the Senator was filled with anger as his niece read her statement to the judge, members of the jury also came out and said that at one point during her statement the Senator even stood up and threatened her life and came out and said that the only reason she was apart of the Hansen family was because her birth mother had fallen pregnant and no longer wanted her because she was a bastard and a mistake and so she was given up for adoption. This then caused the young girl to burst out into tears, that was when two detectives approached the witness bench and got the young girl out of the court and got her back to safety. The young girl has now returned today to complete the reading of her statement and she will also be confronting press about the murders of her immediate family and the custody battle between her uncle and the state." the reporter had said.

"Now Elena, if the state wins over this custody battle who will actually get custody of her?"

"Well Michelle, this is when everything becomes twice more complicated for the young teenager. She will either get put into a foster home or she could choose to ask the state to be put in the custody of a family friend."

The male anchor then jumped in to ask a question, "And Elena what about Hansen's birth mother?"

"Well first off, there has been no contact with the birth mother ever since the adoption and if the birth mother did want her she'd have to go through a long process and she would have to prove that she is capable of caring for her, she will also have to show evidence that she is in fact the birth mother and second off you might wanna stop calling her by her last name because after this is all over, young Katiana will be back here in court to get rid of her last name and if approved by a judge, then the judge will have no choice but to contact either the birth mother or father for permission of their surname to be used as hers."

"Wow, this girl is gonna be a wreck by the end of the day." the male anchor came in to say.

"She sure will be, but for now Eric that is all we have for this story at the moment, we'll have more for you during midday news."

"Now in other news-" Rick switched the TV off, he turned to Kate and saw that she was no longer in her spot she was in before. He heard some movement from upstairs in the bathroom and went to go and check if it was Kate, he turned into the bathroom and saw her brushing her teeth.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Where do you think Castle? I'm going to that courthouse."

"To do what Kate? To just possibly make things worse?Come on maybe we should just go into work first and see if the boys have anything on the case."

"No Castle, Im going to that courthouse, no matter what the hell you say-" she was cut off short when her phone started to ring, she saw that it was her father calling her.

"Hi dad, um it's not really a good time right now."

"Katie, I don't care you need to get dressed we've been called to a court hearing today, a colleague's client is desperate to have us in court today."

"As jury, or witnesses?"

"No, as guests, and as family of the victim, there is also a young girl that wants speak to you privately before the hearing so we need to be there in half an hour, I'm on my way now, you have 10minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that chapter I'll try my best to update ASAP like I said so yeah. Laters for now :)<strong>


	8. Court in Session

**Hey everybody just a quick** chapter** I really wanted to update and this is all I could squeeze in for the time being but I'll be back ASAP x**

**disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Tia's POV<p>

I was awoke by the annoying sound of the phone ringing, I turned to the clock on the bedside table to see that it was 6:30am, the exact time that I had told the concierge to ring so that he could wake me up. Mr Queens had told that it would be better if I were to stay at a hotel instead of at Ashley's. I had told Ash and Mrs. Stud to stay at theres instead of at the hotel with me, because after last nights session in court I did not want them involved in the whole situation involving Uncle Will and also let alone the whole changing my last name thing as well. I chose for them not to be here not because I didn't need them here but because I didn't want them to hear my crying. I had cried so much that both sides were as wet as the other when I turned them over and over again. I hadn't gotten to sleep until 4am, there was no one to soothe my cries, no one to comfort me, I knew I was alone.

Flashback 12hours ago.

The only thing that stared back at me through the mirror were my piercing hazel eyes. I had my hair down and out in their natural form and I applied some light makeup and to top it off I applied my eyeliner and finished the look of with the infamous flick of the wing.

I began to think to myself 'Tonight is the night, tonight is MY night and nothing will stop me from telling the truth, just breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out' I heard a knock on the door and it was Mr Queens, I had checked into this hotel at midday today. The day was Wednesday, and I hated Wednesdays. Not only had it been a week since my parents murder but because I never liked going anywhere on Wednesday, the only thing I would do on Wednesdays was play volleyball, and now that I think about it, I havn't really been focusing on my volleyball. The girls had supported me from the very start, and they had told me how much of a little sister I was to them. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good evening, Miss Hansen" it was the concierge, "Miss Hansen, your car is here out front and waiting with your details waiting in front of your room and Mr Queens is also down here at the front desk and he will be waiting here to escort you. So when your ready."

"Ok thank you, Mr Harper." I loved the service here, everyone was so nice to me, and I felt as if this place was just a normal, chill place to stay when you really need time to yourself. I mean I had only been here for 3 hours and already I thought that this hotel was my new home. I packed everything I needed into my small satchel bag, I grabbed the card for the room and I headed out the door and just like Mr Harper had said there they were, my two details, one on each side. The elevator ride I was awkward, usually we had something to talk about but today just wasn't the day. The door opened up, and I saw Mr Queens standing at the front desk talking with Mr Harper, but then I looked at the entrance of the hotel and all I could see scattered in front of the entrance was a crowd of reports and paparazzi. I began to approach the front desk and Mr Queens finally realised that I had arrived.

"You ready, kiddo?" he gave me a questioning look as if he had no faith, but that was fine by me I have enough faith for the both of us.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said confidently.

"Ok Tia, just a small warning, if you look out the front entrance you'll see a whole bunch of reporters. But don't worry, just put on your sunnies, keep your head down and walk straight into the car, you'll be fine and then the hard part comes when we get to the courthouse, ok kiddo?"

"Sunnies down, head down, walk straight. I think I got this." I said so confidently, the next thing I know I was in a crowd and everything was just white, I was like someone was blinding me. It finally all stopped and I suddenly realised I was in the back of the escalade.

* * *

><p>We got to the courthouse and I had no words, nothing to say, nothing to think. Back at the hotel there was a crowd of reporters, but here at the courthouse there was a swarm of reporters. The flashing cameras were blinding my eyes, so I pulled my sunnies back down. One of my details, Jo, who I had known since age five had opened up the door for me. He and my other detail Eddie, who was much older had made a shield around me to protect me, it took awhile to finally get inside the courthouse and when we did they needed security guards and Jo to help hold the door closed. I had known Eddie since I was two years-old, his daughter, Amber and I are really close, we're more like sisters, but now she's attending boarding school in Florida. Eddie's older daughter, Riley is actually the same age as Kristina, they were also best friends and they both shared the same room back at UPenn. They had all made the flight back here to New York just to support me after they had found out about the incident with Uncle Will.<p>

It was 7:00pm, right on time, we had been given a little room to ourselves, just to go back through my statement and evidence. I couldn't believe that any of this was so true and I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was losing everyone I loved, whether I liked it or not. Half an hour had past so fast, that had felt like just ten minutes had past. When we arrived at the courtroom we opened the door and headed to the front of the room. I stood at the table at the front reserved for us. Five minutes had past and I heard the door of the courtroom open again. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn backwards to see. He turned to look at me and I looked up into his eyes to see them full with fury. A few minutes a voice spoke up, "All rise for Judge Andrews." We all stood as instructed and a man who looked to be in his 50s entered the courthouse and sat at the bench.

* * *

><p>I was approaching the witness bench slowly, my statement in hand and my eyes focused on the bench. I sat down and began to read my statement...<p> 


	9. Deception

**Hey guys, I was just in mood to write. BTW this is still in Tia's POV. Wednesday night.** **Oh and I'm so sorry its taken so long to update, seriously hate exams, but anyways. ****Enjoy x**

**disclaimed.**

_"Hi, my name is Katiana Johanna Hansen. I am a normal 15 year-old girl, trying to get through the days as they come. Some people may know me as the sophmore on the volleyball varsity team, some may know me as the girl that sings and plays guitar, some now also know me as the girl with the dead parents and others may see me as the daughter of Donald and Elizabeth Hansen and also the sister of Kristina. Growing up for me wasn't always easy, I mean it may look as if it always but in reality, the things I faced day in and day out weren't_ what_ you expected. The things I fon itaced everyday included-" _Tia hadn't even made it halfway through her statement when she was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the voice scowled, I heard a loud bang coming from the direction of where I knew uncle was sitting. I looked up from my paper and saw my uncle standing with his hand clenched in a fist, he had banged it on the table and I saw his hand was shaking. My eyes met his and I could tell from that look, that it was time to stop. The session in court had barely started and now it was time to stop for a sudden moment.

"Mr. Bracken, please sit back in your seat." the judge ordered. He just stood there with the same emotion. It really scared me, I had never ever seen him like this, he scared me more than when he was drunk and right now he was as sober as ever.

"Mr. Bracken, I will ask you one more time. Take. Your. Seat." the judge was becoming more frustrated.

"Uncle, please-" I was cut short, when someone spoke up.

"Don't uncle me, you bastard! You have never been my niece. You are not a Hansen child. I am the only reason you became part of this family, because no one wanted to love you and this, this is how you respect that. You son of an ungrateful bitch." I saw the anger in his eyes, no pain, just anger. A guard began to approach him, and stared him down, trying to get him into his seat. He kept rambling on and on, cursing and banging his hands on the table.

I saw two ordainary looking men approaching the bench. I knew that I had seen them from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it. Once they got closer and closer I had realised where I had seen them. They were two of the detectives that were at the crime scene at mom and dads murder.

"Come on Tia, we're here to get you to safety." one of them said. I remember him as the hispanic detective. Detective Esposito as I remember. I listened to every way they said and I followed them out. On my way out Uncle Will began cursing at the two detectives escorting me out. We reached the door and they told me to make a run and that my detail were in the car waiting to take me back to the hotel. "Thank you so much, detectives. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Very much."

* * *

><p><em>Present.<em>

Everything from last night just gave me a reminder of what to expect today in that courtroom. I heard a knock on the door and knew that it was time to go. We got down to the lobby and just like yesterday the cameras were all focused on me. I put my shades down and walked to the car with my details.

We got to the courthouse and I exited the car with my details, two infront and two behind me. We walked as fast as we could without hesitation. It took only a minute to get from the car to the doors of the courthouse. We had reached the middle of the foyer and that when I saw Detective Beckett and an older man who must be her father. Just as I built up the courage to walk to them the doors to the courthouse flew open and I saw that it was Mr Queens. "I thought I told you guys to wait for me at the hotel." he said trying to catch his breath. I couldn't but a laugh a little. Mr Queens began to approach Mr Beckett and they shook hands. Mr Queens gestured for me to come over to them and I shoock Mr Beckett and Detective Beckett's hand. Mr Queens led us to a private room.

"Thank you Mr Beckett and Detective Beckett for agreeing to meet here so early this morning. I really appreciate it. So thank you again." I said

"Anything to help a fellow colleague and anything to help any daughter of Donald Hansen. I'm sorry for your loss by the way." he said apologetically.

"Actually, Mr Beckett... um the reason why I asked you here this morning is... well um... We talked to Judge Matthews, and uh... we asked him if we could re-open the case of your wife and your late mother and um... we actually need your permission for that to happen and I totally understand if you wouldn't want us to because if your not really for the truth to be-" I was cut off by the words of Mr Beckett.

"What makes you think that you know anything about my wife's murder?" he asked

"Um... I don't know anything about it at all, well I know one thing. I know who your number one suspect is and that suspect is in fact your murderer and I have the proof." I said confidently. "Now all we need is a yes or no, Mr Beckett." I said.

**Kate's POV**

After hearing the words I needed to hear I froze and just blanked out. I couldn't believe it. Someone had had the confidence to tell me that they knew who my mothers murderer was and that person just happened to be my biological daughter. I decided to speak up before my dad could give a yes or no. "What evidence do you have?" I asked frantically.

"I have a camera footage downloaded on my laptop, I downloaded itoff the video surveillance cameras that are around the house. Its a conversation between my uncle and someone else. I don't know who it is because they were talking over the phone. I also found a little cassette in a draw that I was snooping through in my uncle's office. It tells of how he hired a man to kill your wife and your mother, and the footage _also_ has him confessing about how much money _they _spent trying to get her killed. So basically not only do you have evidence from a few decades ago, but you also have evidence from a few days ago." she said. She seemed pretty smart and confident about what she was talking about.

"Do you think we could watch the footage from a few days ago?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure, of course." she responded so quickly to my question. It was as if she really wanted to see Bracken behind bars as badly as I did. She pulled out her laptop from her denim backpack and placed it on the table. She logged onto her Macbook and she opened the file that contained the footage. She began to play it, on the tape we could see Tia hiding behind the doorframe, trying her best not to be seen. She turned up the volume so that we could hear what was being said. We could see Tia moved closer and that when Bracken began laughing hysterically and he bagan speaking, "Do you remember when we took down Johanna Beckett and her little followers? I can't believe we spent all that money trying to get that bitch killed. She truly is the reason my sister is dead. Johanna's daughter Kate has been investigating the case of Eliza, Donald and Kristina. Can you believe it?" After what he had said we saw Tia backing up, she backed up too fast and backed straight into a round table that was in the foyer. That was when there were footsteps being heard and Tia got up as quick as possible and headed to the stairs. We didn't get to see the rest of the surveillance because Tia just slammed the laptop shut

**Tia's POV**

I slammed the laptop shut right after the confession is heard they don't need to see the rest of the footage. Right now I just hope the man I thought was my uncle is locked up for good. Now I know how Detective Beckett must've been feeling all these years, knowing her mothers murderer was still out there all these years. All these years I put my life in the hands of a murderer. At this moment I wasn't the girl that was just spoilt, spoilt, spoilt. I was the girl who wanted to uncover the truth about murder of my family and in the process I've helped uncover the truth behind another murder. He was always such a great liar and like Will always said "Deception is the key to freedom."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm just gonna leave y'all hanging at that. I'll try my best to update before next Friday (NZ time) since I have a wedding to go to on Saturday, but yeah I'll try my best to update ASAP. BTW please remember to review x<strong>


	10. Uncovering the Truth

**So here's chapter 10. Please review. Startinng where we left off.**

**disclaimed**

* * *

><p>They had just been told that their court hearing had been cancelled because of some family emergency that had just popped up outta the blue. Tia decided it was best for her to go and make a statement down at the precient, so she decided to meet Beckett back at the precient after she dropped off her father. As they were driving to the precient millions of thought were running through her mind, <em>'Was she really gonna do this to her own uncle?', 'Was she prepared to help lockup someone she had known her whole life?'.<em> Thoughts just kept running through her mind, one after the other, and before she knew it they had reached the precient. Tia rode up to the floor that Beckett had told her to hop off at.

**_Tia's _POV**

The doors parted and I stepped off the elevator. Everybody turned and looked at me. I froze, I didn't know what was happening I just froze and went off into my own little world. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I instantly snapped out of it. I looked up and I was met face to face with Detective Beckett.

"Hi Tia, I'm so glad you agreed to come here." she said softly

"It's the least I could do, after all you did waste your time coming to meet me."

"No, no, Tia you didn't waste my time. I'm actually so greatful that you had contacted my father and I, most people would've just buried it at the back of their mind, wishing they would've forgotten what they had just heard." she said walking me to her desk. An African-American women walked out of an office not far from the detective's desk.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Captain Gates and you must be Katiana, right?" she said so nicely

"Yes, but um, please call me Tia."

"Well Tia, it's great that you've reconnected with your birth mother here. She is one of our best detectives and I can assure you that even though Detective Beckett here is your birth mo-" I cut her off.

"What are you on about?" I asked. I looked back at Detective Beckett, her eyes were wide open, just staring at her Captain.

"Tia, there was something I needed to talk to you about, and I think we should talk about it somewhere more quiet." she said, she got out a file from her desk and she started to lead me to the breakroom. We walked in and she closed the door behind us and offer me a seat at the round table.

"Your captains got crazy idea's running through her mind." I said, I looked at her and she was just looking at me blankly. "Detective, are you okay?" I said tryign to get her attention.

"Tia, I need you to understand a few things, and I want you to know the truth, and I want you to hear it from me." she took a heavy breath and looked me in the eye, "Fifteen years ago, a few weeks after my mother had passed I got into a lot of trouble. You see people deal with grief in totally different ways, and one night I decided it would be great for me to go out and get myself drunk and so I did, and that night I got a little too drunk and I also concived a child, and nine months later I gave birth to her and I gave her up for adoption, hoping that she would have a better life than the one I had to offer." she explained.

"That's a touching story, but why are you telliing me?" I waited for an answer but there was no reply, I kept waiting and waiting until she finally spoke up.

"Tia, when your uncle- I mean Will, said those things to you in court the other day I know it must've been hard for you to hear him say that, but there was a reason for everything he said." she showed me a file of documents and even adoption papers. I looked down at the birth certificate;

**Date of Birth: _September 14th 1999, 8:27am_**

**Place: _Mount Sinai Hospital, NY_**

**Name of Child: _Katiana Johanna Beckett_**

**Living or Stillborn: _Living_**

**Mother:_ Katherine Houghton Beckett_**

**Father: _Unknown_**

I looked up at the detective in disbelief, I moved over to the next paper titled _**Adoption Certificate.**_

_**This is to Certify that**_ _Katiana Johanna Beckett **has been formally adopted into the Family of**_ _Donald and Elizabeth Hansen.__** The state of New York is proud to congratulate you on the adoption of your daughter, now known as**_ _Katiana J. Hansen.__ **This adoption was made offical on**__September 28th 1999._

I had finished reading the certificate and I looked up at Detective Beckett, she had tears in her eyes. I just stared at her in shock, I took in all her physical features and compared them to mine, I was still in disbelief, I always had a little feeling that I was adopted, I mean I look _nothing_ like Kris. She was blonde, I was brunette. She had crystal-blue eyes, and I had light hazel eyes. She had freckles and I didn't. Every little small detail gave it away. I looked down at the birth certificate, then at Kate. She was my mother, she gave me up.

"Please, say something." she said softly. I looked into her eyes and I could see the tear trickling down.

"I-I don't know what to say." I just stared at her speechless.

"I know you this maybe a big shock to you but-" I cut her off

"Excuse me? I-I am sorry but you may know what it's like to lose a parent, but you _do not_ know what it is like to find out your whole life is a big fat lie. You think you know me, but thats either because you've heard about me or you've read about me, and to make it worst I was given up for adoption. My whole life, I thought God put me with them for a reason, but now I know that God had _nothing _to do with anything that happened to me. It was all you." I stormed out with tears in my eyes, Eddie followed me onto the elevator, and we walked out to the car and back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

I watched her walk out on me and onto the elevator, my little girl had gone, I had let her down. I was wiping away my tears when Castle walked in.

"Kate? Hey, what happened?" he asked sympathetically.

"She hates me Castle, she hates me. I gave her up and shes never gonna forgive me for that." I looked at him and he was as shocked as I was.

"Kate, I-I'm so sorry, really I am, I didn't think things would turn out like this. I really didn't." I fell into his embrace and the tears came streaming down. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing small circles, making me feel safe. I couldn't believe that things had turned out like this.

" Come on babe, lets go home huh?" I looked up at him and agreed that we should really head home, since there was nothing we could do any longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tia's POV<strong>_

We arrived at the hotel and I jumped straight out of the car and headed up to the room. I got changed and put on yoga pants, a sports bra and a tank top. I put on my Nike running shoes, grabbed a volleyball and went down to the workout room.

I got down to the workout room and found that it was empty. I grabbed the volleyball and started spiking it against the wall. It always helped when I needed to let off a little steam. After a constant ten minutes of hitting it against the wall I felt sweat at the top of my head. I heard the door open and I swung round. I was in shock, seriously what is up with people surprising and giving me mini heartattacks? There she was my best friend, who I considered a sister. I ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, when we broke apart I looked at just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Amber, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Florida?" I asked

"Well there's a bad case of the flu going round my dorm and the deans just want us to be safe." she looked me in the eye and I could tell she was lying.

"No really, why the hell are you here?" I asked again.

"Just kidding, there was a bed bug infestation, so our dorms are being evacuated and they're getting exterminators in there." I knew she was still lying, she always sucked at lying. That's why everytime our parents thought we were up to something they would always ask here.

"Seriously, I'm giving you one more chance, before I kicked the living crap out of you." I said seriously.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth, okay? Seriously I am." I raised my fist as a joke and she flinched and I knew she was telling the truth.

"Okay, you maybe telling me the truth but your not telling me the whole story. So spill your guts."

"Okay, okay..." we sat down and she started to explain. "My dad rang me and he knew that I was on a break, and he told me I was coming back here for a few days and he told me you could really use a friend." she said. I knew that she still wasn't telling me the whole story.

"And..." I asked with a questioning look.

"And what?" she asked me.

"And, your still not telling me everything." I said, I knew she was holding something back

"Ash rang me as well, before my dad did," I knew there was someone else. "She told me about what happened in court the other day. Tia I'm so sorry I really am, and I wish I could've been there with you, and so when my dad called lastnight I told him to put me on the next flight and he did. Tia, I'm not going back to Florida. I wanna be here for you, I know what its like to lose a parent, and you helped me through my mom's loss and now I wanna be here for you when it matters the most." I looked at her and I felt the tears starting to form, I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for awhile longer. When we finally pulled apart we agreed to go back up to the room and have a shower.

I got out of the shower and Amber jumped in, I decided to call Ashley and I told her it was time for all three of us to catchup so we decided that when Amber got outta the shower we would drop by her house and pick her up. Amber got out ten minutes later and I told her about our plans, and the next thing we know we were outta the rrom and in the car on our way to Ashley's.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter. I will be updating very very soon, since school is finished for the year I now have a lot of time on my hands. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review x<strong>


	11. Persuasion

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but hey. Anyways enjoy and please review x**

Tia and Amber jumped in the car, it took them awhile to plan it, so that they could secretly get into the car without the press knowing or seeing them.

They arrived at Ashley's house and honked the horn four times to indicate they were there. She ran out of her house and turned back to say goodbye to her mom, and as she was still running she ran straight into the mailbox. Ashley climbed into the back of the car where Amber and Tia were laughing.

"Nice going cluts." Amber said trying to hold back her laugh

"Oh yeah, my back is doing great right now, oh and look my mailbox is still standing, so everything's in place, thanks for asking." Ashley replied

"Let's get going why don't we?" Tia said while she said chuckling. With Amber sitting behind the driver's seat, Tia in the middle, and Ashley behind the front passengers seat, they all buckled back up and were off to shop til they drop.

* * *

><p>After all the shopping they decided it would be best to go out and get something for dinner. They sat at a table and ordered their food. As they were waiting they went into a deep conversation.<p>

"So you were adopted?" Amber questioned

"Apparently." Tia was the only one still deciding what to order.

"And you're gonna believe her?" Ashley asked

"Well, she has my birth certificate, and a certificate of adoption that was given to my parents, even DNA test..." she said without looking up, "I'll just have a burger and fries, extra fries please." she handed the menu back to the waitress and gave her a small smile.

"Wow girl, hold back on the fries, did you forget that we're going to state regionals, in three months?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I didn't forget idiot, and I still have three months to work it off." Tia replied, while Ashley and Tia were having their conversation, Amber was thinking about all the things Tia had said before about her birth mother.

"So, this woman, your _birth mother _you two just happen to meet each other after losing your parents, and she confronts you not the other way around, and you don't want anything to do with her?" Amber asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Yes and Yes, why are you asking?" Tia asked.

"Because, I lost-" Amber was cut off when the waitress came with their food, "don't worry we'll carry on later."

* * *

><p>Tia was the last one to finish eating, she paid for all three of the meals, take away for Eddie and the boys, and also left a tip for the waitress. They hopped in the car, and Amber continued the conversation.<p>

"Like I was saying Tia, I lost my mom and if I had another opportunity for me to have another chance at a mom, even a step-mom, I would go for it. But what I'm trying to say is that maybe God's giving you another chance at a new life, just think about giving her chance." Tia turned and looked at Amber, she saw tears starting to form in Ambers eyes.

* * *

><p>That very night Tia couldn't get Ambers words out of her head. She tossed and turned all night. She turned and looked at the digital clock on the side table, and it indicated that it was 1.37am. Tia looked up at the ceiling, "Come on big guy, I know you're there, just let me get me some sleep. Seriously I got school tomorrow, just ten minutes at least, that's all I ask." Tia rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She was still tossing and turning she flipped onto the other side of her body and looked at the clock and it read 1.47am, she sat up and looked back up at the ceiling, "Oh real funny aye big guy." she said. "Ok, ok. I will make you a deal, I will not go to school tomorrow but instead I will spend the whole day sleeping and when I wake up, I promise I will go and I will talk to her, maybe even get to know her, but before that I gotta go for a shower, okay?" she flopped back down onto her back and rolled onto her side and she was straight out. The clock read 1.51am.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick turned around in his bed, in hope to cuddle into Kate, but he found that her side was empty and cold. He got up and headed to the living room. He found her on the couch, just staring at a photo. It seemed that Jim had captured a picture of Kate holding Tia seconds after giving birth to her, Kate had tears in her eyes, and now even still, she had tears in her eyes. She had lost her little girl. Again.<p>

"Hey honey, what's up?" Rick asked while he approached her.

"What do you think Rick? I gave up my baby girl, look what that's done to me. She's the reason I'm here with you. I needed to find a new reason for my happiness, that new happiness was you, she used to be the reason I would wake up every morning, but after I gave her up. I thought my job was the reason I got up every morning, but in reality I was looking for a new reason, and then I found you and now your that reason. She's the reason I'm here with you right now." she said more and more tears streaming down her face one after the other. By now Kate was wrapped in Rick's arms.

"It's just gonna take sometime for her, she just needs to get used to the fact that she lived a life that in reality wasn't really the real truth. She just needs time, that all." Rick assured her. By then Kate had fallen asleep, Rick looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 1.51am.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that chapter, I know it's a bit short but I promise I will update. Please review it helps me write and type a lot faster. Laters x<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just really in the mood to update.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tia's POV<span>**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I turned and looked at the digital clock and saw it was 9.34am. I stayed in bed for a little while longer and scrolled through my Facebook News Feed, and scrolled through Instagram. I saw a post of a girl from school, who had had a day out with her mom and so many thoughts ran through my mind. After that I got straight out of bed and jumped into the shower. By the time I got out of the shower it was just after ten o'clock. It took me so long to find the perfect outfit for today, I don't know why, but it felt as if today, it was basically my duty to look all pretty and dressed up. I ended up wearing some acid washed skinny jeans, a stripped cropped cami top and I decided to throw on a green drawstring jacket incase it got chilly. I laced up my Doc Martins and grabbed my winged strap handbag, I checked I had everything I needed, wallet- check, make-up bag incase of tears- check, phone- check, keys- check, diary- check and address- check. I decided to walk, as it would give me some time to think about what I would say. It really was one of the stupidest things I had ever decided to do. Seconds after I had exited the hotel I regretted my decision to walk as I was ambushed by a bunch of reporters. I decided to jump into a cab, and once I had gotten into the cab, I gave the cabbie the address.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

I had quickly rung work and told Gates what had happened yesterday, she told me to take a few days off. Castle and I had woken up around nine, we had fallen sleep on the couch after I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Tia had said to me yesterday. But this morning when I woke up I found myself in the bed, so warm amd fuzzy, but yet I still couldn't get those words out of my head. Since there was no way that I was going to sleep during night, I decided that it would be best for me to go back to sleep. But in the end I still ended up crying.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tia's POV<strong>

I had arrived at the building that was apparently Detective Beckett's and I went straight up to her apartment. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was almost quarter to eleven. I knocked on her door several times and waited for about five minutes. I looked up and said "Well big guy, shes not here. What to do now? Oh I know back to the hotel." Just I had finished speaking a neighbour popped her head out of her apartment. She seemed like a nice old lady to be honest.

"Can I help you dear?" she said nicely.

"Um, I'm sorry if I disturbed you but, uh, I was just looking for Detective Kate Beckett. Do you have any idea where she may be?" I asked politely.

"Well, you won't find her here. Shes barely there anymore. But why don't you come on in I'm sure she gave me her fiancé's address." she replied

"Fiancé?" I questioned under my breath.

* * *

><p>I had stayed at the old ladys apartment longer than intended. She had told me that I look so much like Kate and I told her my story. Things started to get interesting when I asked her about her life and she had told me a story about how she moved to America when she was only a little girl. She had left Russia in hope to get away from the men that killed her father. Tears were streaming down my face by the time she had finished her story. I reapplied my make-up and bidded the old lady farewell. I took out my phone and saw that it was just past one o'clock. I got outside and hailed a cab. I gave him the address that the old lady had given me, it took awhile to get there, bexcuse when I looked down at my phone it was already past one thirty. I looked up at the building after paying the cabbie and all I could think was "WOW." I walked through the doors of the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. I selected level 14, and as I was riding up in the elevator I tied up my hair which was now dry from my shower this morning. The elevator dinged and I hopped straight off. I headed right down to number eleven. I stood there breathing in and out. I really didn't know why I was so nervous, just yesterday I wanted nothing to do with her and now, I wanted to be her perfect little angel. I eventually built up the courage to knock on the door, and seconds later I was greeted by Richard Castle.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rick's POV<strong>

I heard someone knocking at the door so I got off the couch and headed towards the door. I swung the door open, and right infront of me, there she was standing there, the last person I would think of. "Tia, um, hello. Please come in." I gestured for her to come in and she smiled at me and walked into the loft.

"It's a great place you have here." she said looking around, from left to right and up and down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked her.

"Um, just water thanks." she replied. I handed her the glass of water, and she had thanked me and gave me a small smile.

"So, what brings you here Tia?" I asked her uncertain of why she was here.

"Well, I was actually hoping to talk to Detective Beckett about yesterday." she said quietly.

"Please call me Kate or whatever you'd like." A voice had popped out of nowhere, it just happened to be Kate's. I looked at her, her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying ever since I had left her in the bed.

"So, I'm just going to let you two talk this out, maybe figure out something." I said, removing myself from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it for this one. I will be updating later on, only because I am going overseas this Friday. But I'll try my best update by them so yeah. Please remember to review. And yes Kate and Rick still aren't married in my fanfic yet. And also yes it was kind of rushed but I really wanted to update for you guys, so review and I hope you like it.<strong>


	13. Let's start over

**A/N: What up y'all hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Things started off a bit awkward for the two of them, it seemed as if they were unsure of what to do.<p>

Kate was the one to break the silence, "Oh, please take a seat." as she gestured to the couch.

"Actually, you know what, this was a stupid idea," she placed the glass of water down and backed away, "thank you for the glass of water, but um yeah I think it's time for me to go." she said pointing towards the door

"Please Tia, I know you came here for a reason, and I think this will give me a chance to explain to you and also for us to get to know each other a bit better. Please Tia." Kate looked into her eyes, and Tia could see that Kate desperately wanted to get to know her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you why I actually came, I mean I did spend hours trying to get here. So, yeah I think I'll stay." Tia replied. Kate led her back towards the couch.

"So... ummmm. how have you been?" she asked awkwardly, she had no idea on what else to say to her.

"I've... uhh, been better. Yeah, um so what about you? Hows it been going?" she asked back, she could tell Kate wasn't doing so good but she just wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Well... I've been better as well, some days better than others. So what brings you here?" Kate asked back.

"Well, actually. I came to see you, obviously. But I wanted to apologise-" Tia was cut off by Kate's words, she held Tia's hands in hers, "Tia, you don't have to apologise for the way you reacted, you really don't." Kate said, she had noticed that Tia had just kept her eyes focused on their hands.

"No, please Kate. I really want to apologise for the way I acted, I should've listened to what you had to say to me. I think it just all got to me and its kind of the only way I knew how to react, by denying everything you had to say," Tia inhaled and looked up and Kate could see tears in her eyes, "The reason I came today was because I have a friend, her mom passed away a few years ago, and she said some thing's to me and it all kinda gave me the courage to come today, and for me, it hit me so hard and it began to make sense. But also I thought about you, and everything you had to say. But what _I'm_ really trying to say is that I really want to at least give us a try. Because I started to think things through, and I've never really given up on something without trying, so I really wanna try and make this work." Kate had tears in her eyes, and Tia didn't understand why, "But, only if you want to try and make it work, I mean if not then-"

"No, no. I think it's a great idea. I do. I'm just really happy that that's what you decided." Kate said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Silence filled the air again as the two now had nothing more to talk about. But this time it was Tia that had broken the silence.

"Um, this is a crazy thought, but uh..." she paused and took a quick breath in and continued "I thought maybe we could go out and grab a bite. You know, just us two, together. Maybe talk about a few things. I mean you won't have to pay you know. Just putting something out there." Tia felt so awkward right now.

"No. Yeah. Definitely I'd love for us go out and grab a bite. Anywhere in particular?" Kate asked, as the smile on her face grew wider and wider.

"Just at Harry's Diner. It's kind of my chill place, you know, and kinda lowkey, so no press, no reporters." Tia had gotten up and grabbed her bag. Kate was confused as to what was happening. "Are you coming?" Tia said holding the door open.

Kate looked around the room, she was still dressed in tights and a baggy top. "Me?" Tia looked at her, "Yeah, you." she replied chuckling.

"But look at me." her tears still running down her cheeks, and her hair was still a bit messy. Tia approached Kate and wiped her tears. Then she gestured for Kate to turn around. She untied Kate's hair and put up into an elegant ponytail. She then told Kate to spin back around. One word came out of Tia's mouth after Kate spun back to face her. "Perfect." was that word.

"Are you sure? I don't even have my make-up on." she said

"Yes, I am sure. Now go tell your fiancé that you're going to spend some quality time with me and then ask him if he'd like to join us." Tia commanded her. Kate kind of liked it, she felt as if she already had a relationship with her.

* * *

><p>Kate waltzed into Rick office, happily smiling and with joy in her eyes. As she walked in Rick was sure that the outcome was positive and was glad to see her happy.<p>

"So, how'd it go?" Rick asked getting up out of his chair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "Well, Mr Castle. Tia would like to know if you would like to join us at Harry's Diner. She says it's her chill place, and I for one think it's a great idea, you know spending quality time with her. Getting to know her better." she said and kissed him on the lips.

"You're gonna go like that?" he asked long down at her.

"Well, for your information Mr. Castle, Tia was the one that suggested I go like this. So what do you say, wanna tag along?" she said still looking up at him

"I'd love to but I think for today it should just be the two of you. Some mother daughter time." he replied, she thanked him with a kiss on the lips. "And also because Gina's been on my case about this last chapter, needs it in by the end of next week." he continued. They pulled apart and Kate went to see if Tia was ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody kinda short but hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review I'd really like to know what you guys think, maybe share some ideas xx<strong>


	14. Moments like this

**Hello everybody. Just enjoy and remember to review, please and thank you x**

The two walked into the diner, and sat at a booth that showed the view of all the buildings and skyscrapers. Tia always loved living in the city.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind coming here. It's just I really don't like five-star restaurants at all." Tia said apologetically.

"No, no it's totally fine. To be honest I don't really like restaurants myself." Kate said

"You know you don't have to agree with what I say." Tia said looking down at her phone.

"I know." Kate replied. As Tia looked back up the waiter began approaching them.

"Hey, Tia. What brings you here?" he asked and turned and faced Kate, "and who is this good looking babe?" he continued.

"Watch it Evan," Tia said after his last comment, "this is Kate and Kate this is Evan." they shook hands and exchanged hello's

"So, just the usual for you Tia?" Evan asked.

"Yup, just the usual, and what about you Kate? It's all on me." Tia asked her.

"I'll just have a crispy chicken burger and fries, with extra fries and a strawberry thick shake thanks." Kate finished giving her order and looked at Tia who looked extremely surprised.

"So that's two crispy chicken burgers and fries with extra fries and two strawberry thick shakes, on its way." Evan confirmed.

Evan went off and got their orders prepped.

"So Tia, tell me a little bit about yourself." Kate said.

Tia looked up from her phone, "Well, I play volleyball, um I'm on the varsity team, um, I don't really know what else to say." she said looking up at Kate.

"Oh, well how about I ask you a question and you tell me and then you get to ask me a question. How about that?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. What's your first question?" She said looking at Kate.

"When did you start playing volleyball?" Kate asked.

"I started playing at the age of eight, right after I quite ballet," she said looking into Kate's eyes, "Okay my turn, um, how long have you been with Rick?" she asked.

Kate looked down at her engagement ring and smiled while she played with it, "Well, we've been together for sometime now, a long while to be honest." she said looking back up, "So likes and dislikes?" she asked in a questioning tone.

"Likes; obviously volleyball, shopping, Temptation Lane, Chinese food, and winter," she took a breather and continued, "and dislikes; movie cinemas, and black licorice." she replied, "Okay back to me, what's your ideal Friday night?" she asked Kate.

"A movie and takeout, I hate going out." Kate replied smiling, "Okay... um, ever been arrested?" she asked serious tone.

"Uhhh, once, for disorderly conduct while under the influence." she said a bit disappointed in herself, "so, ever arrested a teenager for murder?" she asked Kate.

"A few times yes, and it was heartbreaking to hear their story and not cry while taking them into booking." she answered, Kate opened her mouth to say something and was cut off by Evan.

"Two crispy chicken burgers and fries, with extra fries and strawberry thick shakes." he placed their plates on the table. While they ate they talked and talked. Kate talked about her teenage years and Tia talked about moving from the city to the beachside then back to the city at the age of eleven. They talked and talked about everything. After they had finished they ordered another round of thick shakes and dessert.

After dessert things got emotional, Kate talked about her mothers murder and Tia talked about her experience with family violence and abuse. Tia had always been a quiet girl. The quiet girl of the popular clique. After Kate shared about her mother both girls had tears running down their cheeks. But when Tia told her story, Kate's heart just fell to pieces all over again.

Tia looked down at her phone when it beeped, it seemed as if Tia hadn't posted on Twitter since yesterday and people started to think she was dead.

"Wow, is that the time? Time really does fly by when your have a good time," that comment caused Kate to smile a little, to know that Tia was having a good time with her, "I should get going anyways. Thank you Kate, it's good to know I can talk to you after all these years." she said, she placed the money on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Wow wow, hold on a minute, let me drive you back to the hotel at least, I mean you paid for everything. It's the least I could do." Kate convinced her and the two jumped into the car.

The two talked and talked more and more about things that were less emotional on their way to the hotel. But once they had arrived at the hotel Tia thanked Kate for spending the day with her, "Thank you Kate for today, it's really helped, it truly has and I hope maybe sometime soon we can do this again. Thanks again" she said smiling. She jumped out of the car and Kate suggested that she walk her up to her room, "Yeah, actually I'd really like that." she replied, Kate parked the car and jumped out and locked it.

They got off at the 17th floor and headed to room 14, once in the suite Tia asked Kate if she wanted to stay awhile and she jumped at the opportunity and said yes. Kate spent the rest of the night watching a marathon of Temptation Lane with Tia snuggled into Kate's side. By the time the marathon ended both were under the covers embraced in each other's arms.

**Hope y'all liked it, please remember to review and yeah hope you liked it :)**


	15. Pinky Promise?

**A/N: Gosh it's been quiet a week... Enjoy this chapter and review I'll be updating soon x**

* * *

><p>During the night all Kate could feel was someone moving in her arms, she looked down at the small girl lying next to her in her arms. She looked down in disbelief and rubbed her eyes for awhile. Kate just couldn't believe how beautiful her baby girl was, she began stroking the young girls hair, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Moments passed and Kate had slowly drifted off to bed, until she was awoken by some soft mumbling. She woke to see the young in her arms tossing and turning and repeating the same sentences; "No, please don't hurt me.", "Daddy no.", "Mommy make him stop." she just kept repeating and repeating. Kate then remembered how Tia had been telling her about the abuse and violence.<p>

Tia's parents hit her for the first time when she was seven and from then on things just kept escalating to the point where Tia had run away _once. _Keyword being once. Tia had been so open about her abuse and the way she was lived.

Tia said she always hated big households and overcrowded houses, she kinda liked being alone, the only time she wasn't alone was when she with bodyguards or with Ashley or Amber. Tia never really understood the point of family, her sister was gone most the time, her dad was either out drinking or working, and her mom was just a workaholic.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts as the young girl started screaming. Screaming for someone to help her, Kate could feel the sweat on Tia's forehead. Kate lightly shook the girl, and she began tossing and turning some more, "No, don't touch me," and "Leave me alone. Please don't." she repeated several times. Kate couldn't just sit there and watch any longer.

"Tia. Tia, baby wake up, please sweetie wake up." Kate slightly shook the girl. Tia started throwing her arms around almost hitting Kate, "Tia, baby wake up, wake up honey. Sweetie it's me, it's Kate." she pulled Tia back into her arms to stop her from swinging her arms around, "Tia, wake up, wake up baby. Come on sweetie, let me see those beautiful eyes baby" she said shaking the young girl in her arms. After repeating the words to the young girl and after minutes of shacking her awake she eventually succeed.

Tia shot up with her eyes wide open. Tia began looking around the room, and then spotted Kate beside her, "Oh, Kate, um hi, I'm sorry, I- I didn't realise you were still here." she said.

"Tia honey, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, ok? I want you to know that I'm here to stay ok? Do you understand me?" she said looking deep into the young girls eyes.

"Why now Kate? You didn't want me back then, what's changed?" Tia asked as the tears began forming and falling.

"Baby, back then I was young and dumb. My mother had just been murdered and I was still mourning, when I had found out that I was pregnant with you, I knew that I wasn't going to give you the best life possible. So I gave you up for adoption, knowing that it was the best decision, not for me, but the best decision for you, and now that I found you again all I wanna do is spend more and more time with you, including right." by now Kate had tears trickling down from her eyes.

"But you gave up on me, how do I know you won't do that again?" Tia questioned as she wiped some tears with her sleeve. But as Kate was going to answer Tia looked away from her.

Kate place both her hands on Tia's shoulders, but removed one one hand and placed it on Tia's chin and lifted her head. Tia knew what Kate was doing she wanted her to look into her eyes but she just couldn't, "Tia, sweetie, look at me," Tia didn't budge, so Kate carried on, "Tia, I never gave up on you, I gave up on myself. I thought that I couldn't be a mother, at least not without my own mother there to support me," by now Tia was looking at Kate and was listening to every word, "I needed a safety net, and hell my dad was not the right person for that. But for now sweetie you have to know that I want a relationship with you, and I just need you to trust me. I promise you, I have never given up on you. It's always been me, I've always given up on myself, never you but me." she said tears now streaming down her face, Tia grabbed some tissues that were on the bedside table and pulled some out of the box and wiped away a few of Kate's tears and fixed her makeup that was running. Kate hadn't bothered to take it off before they fell asleep.

"How about we make a deal? We'll be each other's safety nets, we count and support on each other, and we remind each other never to give up on ourselves, okay?" Tia said as she held out her pinky, "Promise me that Kate." she waited for Kate to link pinkies. Kate looked down at her little finger then up at Tia's eyes and she could she really wanted this, so they linked pinkies.

"I promise." Kate said smiling, and Tia's smile just grew wider and wider. Eventually they let go of each other's pinkies and Tia looked over at the clock which showed that it was 3:47am.

"Thank you Kate, you've already been so helpful and understanding." she said as she wrapped her long arms around Kate's neck and rested the side her head on Kate's shoulder.

Kate was taken by surprise when Tia had wrapped her arms around her, but she felt so warm inside and out. Kate wrapped her arms around Tia's waist and she switched on the TV. She didn't ever want to let go of her ever, again. "Feel like watching some more of Temptation Lane?" Kate questioned.

Tia and Kate broke apart when Tia sat up looking at Kate, "Is that even a question you should be asking me?" Tia asked. Kate looked at her and chuckled and thought that Tia just reminded her so much of her mother.

The two lay down watching the television and snuggled close to each other. Soon enough Tia had dozed off, leaving Kate wide awake not wanting to fall asleep just incase Tia had another nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I think this chapter was kinda short, but I'll update very soon. remember to review :)**

**My prayers go out to those in Sydney at this moments. Kia Kaha bruh, #Pray4Sydney x**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**So this is just an Authors Note. I am so very sorry that I haven't been giving you guys an update on this fanfic lately and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for that. I love ****_love _****this story but lately I've just had no ideas on which way this fanfic is gonna go. But trust me I am trying my bestest ( I know it's not a word ) but I do have a few small ideas now that I think about it, but I'm trying to figure out how to fit it all into the story. But don't worry I have written a little bit for the next chapter. So please forgive me for making you guys wait almost a month I know its been so long but please forgive me and I will be updating again in a few hours. So please forgive me for the wait. Stay tuned guys :) xxxx**


End file.
